


Пари Паскаля

by jaejandra



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шивон может считать себя солдатом света, да кем угодно, но Хичоль знает. Шивон – тот еще тип.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пари Паскаля

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pascal’s Wager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548873) by [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/pseuds/boonies). 



Шивон узнает про пари Паскаля в Париже.

Французский пастор говорит об этом во время службы; звучит вполне убедительно. 

Поэтому Шивон, разумеется, шлет сообщение Хичолю.

“Бог есть или нет”.

Ответа он ждет пару минут – конечно, из-за разницы во времени. А еще из-за того, что армия явно не способствует переписке.

_Кто это?_

Шивон ухмыляется. 

“Давай сыграем в игру, хён”, – склонившись над телефоном, отвечает он. Ноги с трудом помещаются под лавкой. “Если я кину монетку, выпадет либо орел, либо решка”.

Шивон терпеливо ждет, когда сотовый завибрирует, но в течение нескольких минут ничего не происходит. Поэтому он вторит пожилой женщине, погруженной в чтение молитв. Та смотрит на него странно – и сразу же после беззвучного сигнала он отводит взгляд.

_Нет, правда. Вы ошиблись номером._

У Шивона теплеет в груди. 

“Ты должен сделать ставку, – печатает он, спрятав телефон между коленями. – Если выиграешь – получишь все. А если проиграешь – не потеряешь ничего”. 

Шивон барабанит пальцами по бедру и пытается вспомнить конец молитвы. Экран загорается.

_А разве азартные игры не запрещены твоей религией?_

Шивон замирает и хмурится.

“В общем, если ставишь на то, что Он есть, можешь выиграть бесконечное счастье – теряя конечное количество вещей в том случае, если Его нет”. 

_Ты сейчас в церкви?_ – Ответ приходит через секунду.

Пальцы Шивона медленно скользят по экрану. Телефон издает тихий звук.

_Серьезно? Вы поехали В ПАРИЖ, а ты сидишь В ЦЕРКВИ, пытаясь засмсить мою душу до спасения?_

Шивон кашляет и поспешно оглядывается: не заметил ли кто.  

Заметили все.

Ответить нечего (камера и изумленные зрители были свидетелями сотни таких споров), поэтому он засовывает телефон в карман и смотрит на пастора.

Мобильник вибрирует дважды, но Шивон не обращает внимания.

* * *

Шивон просто нелеп. 

Понятное дело, сам Хичоль тоже далек от совершенства, но Шивон просто… 

“Обвинитель чертов”, – пишет он Итуку.

Тот отвечает мгновение спустя.

 _Это ваше дело. Пока-пока._

Хичоль хмурится стопке бумаг, которую он якобы разбирает. Не то чтобы ему надоели попытки обращения в веру и таскания по церквям (надоели до зубовного скрежета!), просто дело… дело в Шивоне.

В первый раз, когда Хичоль его поцеловал – по случайности, а еще из-за этого дурацкого шивоновского выражения лица, и идиотских глаз, и чуть менее идиотских волос – Шивон не стал делать из этого трагедии.

Хорошо, небольшая истерика все-таки была. Но в целом обошлось без святой воды, привязываний к исповедальне и экзорцизма. Шивон принял все как должное и приспособился. Исключительно ради фанатов.

Но сейчас!

Сейчас Шивон всегда целует первым. 

Без лишних эмоций, на сцене, наверняка – разыграно, как по нотам. До армии Хичоль никак не мог понять, когда это случится. Ни сценария, ни подсказок, ни предупреждений. Шивон просто наклонялся или хватал Хичоля и притягивал к себе – и Хичоль кое о чем забывал. Вернее, забывал он сразу обо всем.

На работе такого случаться не должно.

Вибрирует телефон.

Хичоль без сил опускается на компьютерный стул. Экран успевает потемнеть, но он все-таки читает. Похоже, Шивон постит твиты с мутными парижскими пейзажами. 

Хичоль крутится на стуле, потом смотрит на мобильник. Шивон задолжал ответ – точнее, четыре – и при этом валяет дурака в Твиттере?

Итук успевает первым. _Ты ему не подружка. Не ной. Забей._

Хичоль закатывает глаза и смотрит в окно. Сержант нарезает круги снаружи, наверное, потому что он псих, так что время есть.

Он почти пишет: “Да почему все думают, что я был бы девчонкой”, – но потом решает подождать.

Гипотетически, если бы Хичолю действительно нравились ребята, ну, на самом деле, а не в виде списка “Успеть поцеловать до смерти”, он не был бы девчонкой.

Гипотетически.

“Окей, – Хичоль нажимает на экран. – Прости меня, Симба”. Он тут же удаляет написанное. “Я не беру своих слов назад, но плохо, что ты обиделся”. Эта тоже идет в расход, полная херня, а не фраза.

Он стирает целую плеяду подобных смс. Они друзья. Они дружат сто лет. Они были рядом всегда, в лучшие и худшие моменты, так что никому оно не нужно.

“Решка”, – пишет Хичоль, а потом засовывает телефон под папку и быстро выходит на улицу.

* * *

Шивон с осторожностью косится на сотовый. 

– Не посмотришь? – Зевая, Кюхён пристегивается.

Шивон неловко крутит мобильник в руке, убирает сообщение с экрана и быстро загружает Инстаграм:

– Ничего важного.

– Ага, – соглашается Кюхён, расфокусированно глядя на дорогу. – Фотографировать тачки куда важнее.

– Это же французские машины, – встревает Рёук.

– Вон там – Ниссан, – с улыбкой бормочет Кюхён.

Шивон не прислушивается к их перепалке; вместо этого он бросает взгляд на свои сообщения. Смс от Хичоля – в списке непрочитанных, поэтому телефон предательски загружает его первым.

_Решка._

А еще там картинка рандомно бритого и дико скучающего Хибома.

Шивон почти заканчивает фразу “Думаю, ты не понял, о чем я говорил, хён”, когда машина останавливается, визжа шинами. Его ремень натягивается, а телефон вылетает из рук куда-то под водительское сиденье.

* * *

Хичоль бегает вокруг офисного здания. 

Вообще, он упражняется и несет службу, но на самом деле – всего лишь пытается не проверять телефон каждые пятнадцать секунд. Начинается дождь, и Хичоль решает, что пришло время разобрать бумаги. 

Очевидно, это такой код для “выудить телефон на свет божий”.

Экран не горит. Хичоль нажимает на кнопку.

_Думаю, ты не пооооооооо@0_

Хичоль не владеет таким языком. Некоторое время он раздумывает, а потом нехотя пишет Итуку.

“Ты, наверно, занят прифотошопливанием себя на фоточки Ха Чжи Вон, но все-таки спрошу. С Шивоном все в порядке?”

Суперответственный Итук не отвечает час. Хичоль успевает рассортировать только две папки, и те – неправильно. 

_Ну, по телику нет ничего о войне между Южной Кореей и Францией, так что, скорее всего, да._

Хичоль раздраженно трет лицо.

“Он сказал что-нибудь?”

На этот раз проходит всего полчаса. Хичоль скачивает семь приложений.

_Не-а._

Все-таки у Шивона есть причины не обращать Итука. Тот слишком занят делами Ада, чтобы присоединяться к крестовому походу светлых сил.

Поэтому Хичоль – в ужасном настроении – собирается, идет домой, засовывает телефон под подушку и задремывает на девять часиков. 

Когда он просыпается, на экране миллиард обновлений, от батарейки остались жалкие пять процентов, а зарядка – где-то в корзине для грязного белья. Поэтому на работу Хичоль идет без телефона.

Он уверен, что в ленте есть снимок голого Шивона на кровати, желающего миру доброго утра (и где про это сказано в Библии), но что поделать. Хичоль же не хочет на это смотреть. 

Он немедленно загружает Твиттер.

* * *

– Ого, Хичоль сегодня скучает.

Шивон бросает совершенно равнодушный взгляд на Итука. 

– Отвечает на все упоминания, – говорит Кюхён с набитым ртом. – Ох, хён. Нужно послать ему что-нибудь веселенькое. 

Итук замирает, склонившись над графиком, фотографирует их завтрак и без особых церемоний отправляет снимок по и-мейлу.

Шивон жует медленнее, хмурит брови.

Он ни разу не проверил телефон с самого утра. Даже не взглянул на все эти ответы из серии “Оппааааа, ты такой красивый~”. А ведь он – с полного разрешения пастора! – немного от них зависим.

Похоже, Хичоль подобных затруднений не испытывает, раз весь день болтает с девчонками. И весь такой занятой и важный, что не может и смс-ку послать своему донсену.

Ну и ладно, все равно Шивон всепрощающ. 

Он опускает телефон под стол, накрытый скатертью, и барабанит по экрану, как по ударной установке.

Сначала Шивон набирает обидное: “Хён, ты бы лучше стране послужил и сконцентрировался на своих военных обязанностях”, – и сразу стирает. А потом его большой палец случайно жмет на “Отправить”, и Хичолю уходит пустая смс-ка. Сердце Шивона на мгновение замирает.

Парализованный ужасом, он закрывает лицо рукой, и отрубает мобильник.

* * * 

Хичоль совсем не скучал по телефону.

Именно поэтому сейчас он перерывает белье в поисках зарядки.

Он находит ее под рубашкой, которая может принадлежать или не принадлежать ему, и устремляется в угол, чтобы пролистать все сообщения. 

В основном, это ребята, пишут какую-то фигню из Парижа. Но около имени Шивона тоже мигает маленькая красная единичка.

Хичоль решает полностью ее игнорировать.

И целую минуту придерживается своего решения.

А потом вдруг оказывается, что он смотрит на совершенно пустую смс-ку.

В этом нет ничего странного. Окей, если Шивон хочет играть в драма-квин и злиться без повода, тогда Хичолю придется-таки понаверить и найти контраргумент на эту херню с пари.

Он весь день притворялся, что работает, и слишком устал, поэтому сейчас притягивает к себе ноутбук за провод, чтобы была видна поисковая страница. На чтение материала по теме уходит две минуты. Потом Хичоль прогружает сообщения.

Потому что хватит уже. Достал.

“Возможностей не две. Их несколько”. 

Несколько секунд Хичоль почивает на лаврах, потом недовольно смотрит на телефон. 

“Монетка может упасть орлом, решкой, ребром или вообще не упасть, – добавляет он для ясности. Потому что обычно Шивону требуются объяснения. – Бог и жизнь после смерти существуют и не существуют, атеизм и жизнь после смерти существуют и не существуют. Богов много. Загробных миров тоже. Вероятность попасть не в тот рай или ад вообще равна 99%…”

Ну вот. Шивон точно сломает себе мозг.  

Потому что Хичоль сломал.

* * *

Шивон сдается за двадцать минут до посадки.

Он устал, он раздражен, а дамочка на досмотре выбрала его для “случайной проверки” и облапала с ног до головы.

Шивон достает телефон из кармана и включает его.

На экране – паводок сообщений от Хичоля.

Сердце Шивона сжимается так сильно, что даже стыдно. Он останавливается на мгновение; очки надежно скрывают покрасневшее лицо.

Смысл начинает доходить после трех строк. К четвертому бессвязному абзацу Шивон рассержен, раздражен и вымотан донельзя. 

Последняя смс-ка гласит: _А если ты неправ._

Шивон сжимает зубы, решает быть умнее и тихо согласиться на худой мир. 

К сожалению, пальцы его не слушаются.

Он нажимает на “Отправить” до того, как мозг дает добро:

“Не знаю. Я подумал, что если вечность все-таки существует, я бы провел ее вместе с хёном”. 

* * *

Хичоля достали телефоны, технологии и социальные сети. 

Шивон его тоже достал. 

Шивон может считать себя солдатом света, да кем угодно, но Хичоль знает. Шивон – тот еще тип. 

Он ходячее противоречие, он плохо влияет на окружающих и настолько сбивает с толку, что Хичоль вот уже час сидит за своим столом практически в коме.

Ладно, ладно, Хичоль – циник, иногда мрачен, иногда невыносим, но Шивон… Шивон просто ужасен.

Настолько ужасен, что Хичоль хочет ему вмазать. Или поцеловать его. Одно из двух. Или то и другое. Хоть что-то. Что-то вроде того момента. Когда во время последнего концерта перед уходом Хичоля в армию Шивон положил подбородок ему на плечо, и так и стоял, совершенно обессиленный, но излучающий тепло, а Хичоль забыл все слова.

Что-то вроде того, когда роль, которую Хичоль семь лет играл на сцене, роль подстрекателя, который время от времени утыкается носом Шивону в спину, заставляет Шивона нарушить все свои правила.

Блин, да Шивон – отстой.

Колеблясь, Хичоль смотрит на телефон.

Смс-ка никуда не делась.

Справа от Хичоля, под ковриком для мышки, валяется монетка в пятьсот вон. Хичоль достает ее и сжимает в пальцах.

Ну ладно. Орел – и он забивает на сообщение.

Решка – и он… не забивает.

Монетка взлетает под потолок.

* * *

Самолет приземлился.

Шивон просыпается от толчка и, потягиваясь, смаргивает с ресниц остатки какого-то кошмара про срок в Твиттер-тюрьме.

Как зомби, выходит из самолета с остальными ребятами, только краешком сознания фиксируя смутную тревогу.

Память возвращается, только когда он пересекает черную полосу у гейта.

В полном ужасе Шивон достает телефон, сердце стучит где-то в горле.

Значит, он и правда послал очень плохое сообщение. Потому что на экране – одиннадцать смс-ок от Хичоля.

Шивон морщится, мысли в голове несутся галопом. Наверное, поздно писать что-то в духе “Я не уточнил, с каким хёном”, или “Конечно, я имел в виду всех хёнов”, или “Итук украл мой телефон”.

А сообщения от Хичоля нельзя игнорировать вечно.

Особенно, если их очень хочется прочитать.

Шивон осторожно смотрит на экран и загружает тред.

 _Что._ (1/11)

 _Окей, теперь я вижу смысл._ (2/11)

 _Я про монетку, а не про вечность._ (3/11)

 _Кстати, что там насчет вечности?_ (4/11)

 _Хотя мне плевать. Просто хотел сказать, что я понял про монетку. Она мне помогла кое с чем разобраться._ (5/11)

 _Знаешь, не так уж и плохо, на самом деле. Легко и просто. Либо да, либо нет._ (6/11)

 _Ты, наверное, да?_ (7/11)

 _Не отвечай._ (8/11)

 _А еще не давай телефон Итуку._ (9/11)

 _Я был бы рад, если бы ты удалил все это, не читая._ (10/11)

Задежав дыхание, Шивон пролистывает вниз.

“Хён, мы тебя тут бросим~”, – предупреждает Кюхён, выставляя рюкзак вперед, как щит.

Шивон почти роняет телефон, потом неловко засовывает его в ближайший карман.

* * *

Может, они разбились?

Хичоль ищет информацию в новостях. 

Не-а.

Может, случилось внезапное вознесение, и Шивон на небе?

Слишком дурацкий запрос для поисковой истории, поэтому Хичоль забивает.

Но Итуку больше писать нельзя, тот поймет и возвестит о своей догадке в каждой социальной сети из тех, что существуют на свете, и тогда Хичолю придется отвлекать внимание: создавать международный инцидент и идти на войну с Севером. Что-то в этом духе.

Поэтому Хичоль смотрит на часы и пишет Кюхёну.

* * *

Шивон картинно машет рукой группке эльфов, толпящихся около аэропорта, и ухмыляется. В этот момент Кюхён сует ему в лицо мобильник.

– Хён хочет, чтобы ты ответил на сообщение, – со скукой в голосе произносит он, разворачивается и отваливает, улыбаясь каждой девчонке.

Шивон хмурится и на автомате достает телефон, чувствуя себя провинившимся щенком. 

Последнее непрочитанное сообщение загружается. 

_Я хочу сыграть в игру._

У Шивона останавливается вся кровеносная система. 

Можно написать миллиард вещей в ответ, но по какой-то причине губы Шивона растягиваются в улыбке, и он набивает: “Извините, кто это?”

Экран загорается почти мгновенно.

_Прекрати воровать мои реплики._

Шивон ухмыляется шире. Он тащится за ребятами, не обращая ни на что внимания, и отправляет короткое, ханжеское: “Красть – грех, хён”. 

_Так вот, об игре, в которую мы сыграем._

Шивон почти врезается в стену.

Одна надежда: может, никто не снимает.

Он ухмыляется, распрямляет плечи и пытается выглядеть равнодушным, но пальцы крепко сжимают телефон. Шивон уверен, что процентов на десять это серьезно, а на девяносто – напускная бравада. Как тогда на сцене, когда целовал не Хичоль, а целовали Хичоля, и тот стал вдруг целомудренным ребенком, а потом велел никому об этом не рассказывать. 

Вообще-то, Шивон и не собирался его тогда целовать. Но этого хотели фанаты. Очень сильно хотели. А еще, у Хичоля так по-дурацки блестели волосы.

“Как будем играть?” – наконец пишет Шивон – и радуется своим солнечным очкам.

_А мы уже играем._

У Шивона почему-то пересыхает во рту, а кожу покалывает. Наверное, следует помолиться, но с Хичолем из молитв не выходит ничего путного.

Потому что, ну, раньше Шивон молился о прощении бессмертной души Хичоля каждый раз, когда тот целовал мужчину. А потом эти молитвы, возможно, наверное, превратились в вежливые просьбы о том, чтобы Господь не позволял Хичолю целовать кого-то еще, кроме Шивона. А теперь, каждый раз, когда в ответ – тишина, Шивон отпихивает и отталкивает всех этих “еще” прочь. 

Это, конечно, жадность, поэтому Шивон думает, что он просто пытается спасти Хичоля. В конце концов, он может делить его с Хибомом и Господом. Наверное.

Когда Шивон готов ответить, он уже сидит в машине между Итуком и Кюхёном, и они подозрительно на него поглядывают.

* * *

Стул под Хичолем скрипит. 

Он делает оборот, еще один, останавливается на третьем и смотрит на потолок, потом на телефон, потом на пальцы.

Не, Шивону надо все разжевывать? В самом-то деле!

“Брось монетку, – раздраженно пишет Хичоль. – Орел – и мы сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Решка – и ты приедешь за мной”.

Ответа нет целый час. Хичоль беспокоится. Последние десять минут на него, записывая что-то в блокнот, внимательно поглядывает офицер, поэтому Хичоль делает извиняющийся поклон и приступает к работе. 

К концу дня он задолбан, разочарован и готов обижаться на все подряд. 

Под ногами хрустит гравий, и Хичоль выпрямляется, сужая глаза. 

Видимо, монетка упала не той стороной, и это, наверное, правильно, хорошо и вообще.

Сжав губы, Хичоль бросает взгляд на парковку вдали. Идти не особенно долго, но он устал и…

– Хён.

На обочине стоит знакомая машина с опущенным стеклом. Загорелые пальцы барабанят по двери, подчиняясь неслышному ритму.

В теле Хичоля напрягаются все мышцы сразу. 

– Йа, у тебя телефон сломался? – недовольно выдает он, а ноги сами несут ближе. 

Шивон высовывается из машины. Его глаза сияют.

Хичоль расслабляется:

– Так ты бросил монетку.

Шивон с усмешкой пожимает плечами, и его лицо озаряется:

– Это для рациональных людей. У меня есть вера. 

Хичоль ухмыляется, закатывает глаза и мысленно прощается со своим списком.

– Садись, хён, – говорит Шивон.

И Хичоль садится.


End file.
